


果糖《渐渐》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 一个一点也不专业的考古系学生的小故事。素材全部来源我的朋友——一个真实的考古系学生。不过写进文里，还有有不少改动。看个乐呵。





	果糖《渐渐》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个一点也不专业的考古系学生的小故事。  
> 素材全部来源我的朋友——一个真实的考古系学生。不过写进文里，还有有不少改动。  
> 看个乐呵。

-

二食堂旁边的打印店是人最少的一家—至少在这时候人很少。

田柾国站在门口的打印机旁边，一边等着面前的机器往外吐出散发着油墨味的A4纸，一边握着手机给郑号锡发消息。  
[我帮你把作业打了，你说要怎么感谢我？]

室友兼好友迅速回复了消息。  
[我们国，真的是宝贝，等我回来请你吃饭。]  
田柾国面不改色地回了一个“滚”字，郑号锡跟着老师去外地跟项目了，还不知道什么时候回来。等到这份作业打印好，他还得帮郑号锡交给老师。田柾国收起手机，百无聊赖地往店门外看了看，这一看不要紧，刚好对上一个人的视线。田柾国想也没想就背过身去，没想到没过几秒身后的玻璃就被人敲了敲，田柾国视死如归地转过去，闵玧其在外面似笑非笑地盯着他，手里还推着一辆白色的自行车。

田柾国眼神在闵玧其脸上和自行车上来回打转。明明共享单车都这么普及了，闵玧其却还是一如既往地骑着自己的小白车，简直是考古系一道靓丽的风景线。田柾国对着外面的人笑了笑，闵玧其点点头，却没有要走的意思。正在这时候，打印机吐出了这份工作最后一张A4纸，田柾国把那一叠纸抓起来抖了抖齐，“老板，多少钱？”  
“二十。”打印店老板头也不回。  
田柾国举着手机对准墙上的二维码扫了扫，“好，我转了。”

“打印？”闵玧其明知故问。  
“闵老师好。”田柾国带上打印店的门，“闵老师辛苦了。”  
闵玧其冷哼一声，“我辛苦什么？”他看一眼田柾国手里的东西，“这是要交给我的作业？”  
田柾国不好意思说自己作业只开了个头还没写完，于是支支吾吾地开口，“这、这一版还不够完善，我还要再改。”

闵玧其推着车往前走，“没事，正好去办公室我帮你改改。”  
“不了吧。”田柾国脸上发烫，“闵老师你忙你的吧。”他也说不清为什么，每次跟闵玧其单独相处的时候都有种紧张到快要同手同脚的感觉。  
闵玧其笑笑也不说别的。  
田柾国实在瞒不下去，准备坦白从宽。“其实我手上这份是郑号锡的，他让我帮忙交给你。我的......还没写完。”  
“猜到了。”闵玧其扭头看着田柾国，“他一个还在跟项目的人都写完了，你呢？你怎么回事？”  
田柾国被他看得不自在，脸上的温度直线飙升，索性把心一横，“我前段时间沉迷游戏，老师对不起。”  
闵玧其这下直接笑出声来，“下个月有个项目是我带队，你要不要去？”

-

教师办公室的空调简直是认真工作的楷模，比起宿舍里开了也等于没开，甚至还会发出噪音的挂机真是努力了一万倍。

田柾国跟在闵玧其后面进了办公室，等闵玧其坐下以后把手里那份郑号锡的作业递了过去。闵玧其抬头瞟一眼，“放那儿吧，你坐。”  
“哦。”田柾国的位置刚好在空调风口下，没坐上几秒钟就打了一个惊天打喷嚏。闵玧其把纸巾推给他，又从电脑桌的抽屉里拿出一个文件夹，“这是我刚才说的项目资料，你看一看。”  
“闵老师，我去！”田柾国接过来粗略翻了一下就开始表决心。

闵玧其皱皱眉，“你这口气怎么有点不情愿？”  
田柾国把头摇成拨浪鼓，“没有的事。不过老师怎么没找郑号锡啊？”他们这一届男生少的可怜，一只手都能数过来。而珍宝之一的郑号锡也是个神人。郑号锡本来是大田柾国两届的学长，在哲学专业。不曾想哲学哲到大二，他突然不想再哲下去于是申请转专业，最后被调剂来了考古，成为了田柾国的室友。

“被挑走了啊，就他现在跟的那个项目的老师要了他。”闵玧其打开电脑，“谁让他成绩好。”其实田柾国成绩也不差，但听到闵玧其这么说心里还是有点不爽，可他总不能对着自己老师发难，而且他还欠这个老师一份作业。哪知道没过几秒闵玧其又笑着说，“逗你呢，我提前定了你。不过那时候项目时间还没确定，所以郑号锡先跟着刘老师那个项目去北边了。”  
田柾国“啧啧”两声，心里一下就舒坦了。他开玩笑地问闵玧其，“老师你不怕我不答应啊？”  
闵玧其手指戳了戳那份作业，“你敢不答应吗？”  
田柾国一愣，说的倒也是。而且跟着闵玧其出项目挺好的，师兄师姐都说闵玧其对学生特别好，每次争取的补贴都是系里最多的。所以不管项目多辛苦，每次都是一群人挤破了头抢着要报名参加。

田柾国坐着把项目资料认真翻过一次，“闵老师，这个资料我能带回去看吗？”  
“发你邮箱了。”闵玧其敲敲桌子，“来都来了，空调也吹了......”这话一出田柾国就知道大事不好，他默默地吞口水，“老师你吩咐吧，要我做什么。”  
果然，闵玧其大手一挥，“那袋骨头你拿去洗了。洗完我请你喝奶茶。”  
田柾国顺着看过去，办公室角落摆着一个麻袋，不用猜那里面又是一小堆碎骨头。他点点头，心说闵玧其洗骨狂魔的外号真是名不虚传。

闵玧其除了体质人类学也是同位素分析的专业课老师。  
田柾国还记得第一堂课的时候自己因为帮系里一个老教师搬东西迟到了，结果到了阶梯教室发现讲台上的老师还没来。因为到太晚，后排的座位自然是没有了，所以田柾国只能坐到第一排。第一排除了他，还有一个看起来特别洋气的男同学—之所以说洋气是因为对方染了一头颜色极浅的粉头发。田柾国凑过去跟对方搭话，“诶，怎么老师也迟到啊？”  
对方笑着摇了摇头，然后突然拿着课本站起来上了讲台。  
田柾国心里“咯噔”一下，怎么没人告诉他考古系的老师也有这么年轻的？还这么好看......接下来的很长一段时间，给闵玧其留下极深印象的他每一堂课都会被点起来回答问题，也多亏闵玧其的关注，田柾国的学分一直是全班几十号人里最高的。为此，郑号锡一直说田柾国是老师的天选之人。田柾国打哈哈，那也只是迫不得已的天选罢了。

-

田柾国挺喜欢闵玧其的。一方面对方不是那种传统意义上的老学究，上课很有意思；另一方面，闵玧其是学校年会表白墙上登顶次数最多的老师，哪怕不是考古系的学生，也会在他参加运动会篮球赛的时候跑去体育馆占座位。总的来说，闵玧其很受欢迎。

这次西南方的项目要的人不算多，除了闵玧其这个带队老师，剩下的学生加起来也才十二个。不过不方便的地方在于女生太多，好在项目处对接的是个女研究员，也是早毕业几年的同校师姐，等一行人到了落脚处一直跑前跑后地安排好了住宿。  
挖掘现场是村落里一处原本用作公用建筑的用地，村民发现异样以后就立即上报给文物部门，所以现场保护的很好，前期搭建围栏工作已经完成。为了出现场方便，师姐跟村长商量好，三个两个的分别住到了附近村民家里。补贴给了不少，所以吃住条件也算好。因为就田柾国一个男生，所以毫无疑问的，他和闵玧其住。

对于考古系的学生来说，做项目只要不下雨那就都算是好天气。  
大太阳顶在头上晒，不管是谁都受不了。即使有涂防晒有戴帽子，一天之间还是会有好几次快要中暑的错觉。田柾国全程跟在闵玧其身边帮忙录资料，跑上又跑下，结果一周下来没有瘦反而脸都圆了一圈。中途辅导员跑项目关心学生，看到田柾国的时候直接惊了，当场创造一个田小圆的外号，田柾国也只能苦笑着把变圆润归功于住家大婶的优秀厨艺。

辅导员跟这群学生要更亲近一些，所以吃完饭以后闵玧其就找借口先离开了，把空间留给他们。当然，离开的时候也再次提醒他们不可以闹太晚，要是第二天迟到肯定会很惨。  
闵玧其一走，坐在田柾国旁边的女生就一把抓住他的手臂，“田小圆，你知道老师用什么防晒吗？为什么他完全没有被晒黑？”话音刚落，其他人也七嘴八舌地跟着附和。  
田柾国竖起食指左右摇了摇。  
“不可以说吗？”对方一脸关切，“闵老师是不是有特殊的防晒技巧？”  
田柾国转过头瞪她，“我是说，不可以乱叫外号。小圆什么小圆，你们不能对唯一的男生多一些敬重吗？”  
女生“噗嗤”一笑，“好的，国哥，请您指点一二。”  
田柾国心满意足点点头，“我晚上回去帮你们打听打听。” 

回住家的时候闵玧其正蹲在院子里抽烟。  
田柾国身负重任，为了融入这个环境也走过去蹲在了闵玧其旁边。他一蹲下闵玧其就掏出烟盒子递过来，“来一根？”  
田柾国乖巧摆手，“我不会抽。”  
“那你蹲我旁边干嘛？”闵玧其笑了笑，“不怕脚麻？”  
田柾国干笑一阵子，“我，我就是看老师你蹲这儿怪寂寞的，过来陪陪你。”  
闵玧其伸手敲他的头，“胡闹。有事就说。”  
其实他更愿意对方摸摸自己的头发。

横竖自己也只是个带话的人。  
田柾国看向闵玧其，“她们让我问问你平时都用什么防晒，为什么这么久了还没被晒黑。”  
“就是为这个？”闵玧其满脸的不可置信，“她们怎么不自己问？”  
田柾国耸耸肩，“不好意思吧。”  
闵玧其一愣，“吃肉的时候倒没有不好意思。”  
“那是因为不用跟你说话，直接伸筷子就好。”田柾国把快要散开的鞋带重新系上漂亮的蝴蝶结，“老师你平时那么严肃，也就只有我敢跟你多说几句了。”

闵玧其看了田柾国半晌没说话，等到把那根烟抽完以后直接起身回了房间。田柾国以为自己的玩笑话让闵玧其不高兴了，结果第二天出门去工作区之前闵玧其叫住他，往他手里塞了几瓶防晒霜，“你拿去分给她们吧。这几天应该够用了，我又买了一些过几天才能到。”  
那一瞬间，田柾国真的恨不得替那些女生声情并茂地喊一声“爹”，可他只是想想而已，真要喊出口那他肯定直接被打包送回学校。

-

项目还在进行中，气候却发生了不小的变化。最近这段时间昼夜温差很大，出门的时候一个个恨不得在大风中裹成狗熊，等待太阳出来了，又开始抱怨天气堪比非洲的夏天。不过专心做事的时候也顾不上那么多，只是随着早晨的温度越来越低，女生们受不了了，开始在距离工作区很远的地方搭树枝烤火取暖，试图先把冻僵的脸和手指调入工作状态。这种行为当然是不被允许的，所以学生们都背着闵玧其偷偷行动。连续好几天闵玧其都诧异为什么之前总是起不来床会迟到的学生一天比一天到的早，直到他发现这群兔崽子竟然在休息的时候分着吃烤红薯。  
“东西哪儿来的？”闵玧其抓了个现行，“总不能是从土里挖出来的吧。”  
一群人你看看我，我看看你，都不吭声。  
“不说话我就扔了。”闵玧其威胁道。  
田柾国痛心疾首，小声吐槽，“别扔啊，扔了多浪费，老师你留着吃吧。”要知道，一开始他根本没有资格加入烧烤队伍的，因为女生们有理有据—“你跟老师住一间，肯定会打小报告。”他好不容易才用实际行动证明了自己，没想到好日子没两天就已经到了头。

“说什么呢？大声点儿说。”闵玧其看着眼前的人，“田柾国，眼神不要乱跑，抬头看着我再说一次。”  
田柾国哪里敢抬头，直接低头，“老师我错了。”  
气氛一度很尴尬，只剩下被锡箔纸包着的红薯躺在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
最后休息时间结束也没人认领凉掉的红薯，田柾国怀着上断头台的心情把红薯尸体收起来带出工作区，然后跑去闵玧其跟前摇尾巴，“闵老师你大人大量不要生气了。”他绕去闵玧其后面开始帮忙按摩，“我们保证不烤红薯了！”  
闵玧其都被他气笑了，“那下次是什么？土豆还是玉米？”  
田柾国认真思索了一下土豆和玉米的口感，觉得还是烤红薯最好吃。

烧烤小分队因为闵玧其和暖宝宝大人的出现而终止。  
事后带头的女生领着闵玧其去指认田埂附近残留的烧烤现场，并在村长面前诚恳认了错，这事也就算过去了。虽然大家心里都担心会影响毕业，但嘴上都不敢提，只能拜托田柾国好好在老师面前表现。

-

项目快到尾声的时候正好遇到了镇上的市集，闵玧其也不是不近人情，知道这些小家伙有在认真做事，于是提前通知市集当天放假，不需要去工作现场。微信群里欢呼一片，没一会儿就用表情包把闵玧其那句话给刷了过去。

田柾国洗完澡出来才注意到群里的动静，他坐在床边，脸上的笑容逐渐变大，然后跳起来试图拥抱在此刻显得无比伟大的闵玧其。结果估算错自己的能力，不小心把脚给崴了。闵玧其盘腿坐在对面的床上，“这就叫乐极生悲。”  
田柾国快委屈死了，“喜悦太短暂了！”  
好在崴的不算厉害，冰敷一阵子以后疼痛感就已经去了七七八八。田柾国一边敷脚一边唉声叹气，“我明天去不了市集了，好可惜。”  
闵玧其敲键盘的动作一下停住了，“你很想去吗？”  
田柾国撇着嘴，“好不容易遇上了当然想去看看。”说完他看向对面，“难道......？”

闵玧其见田柾国欲言又止，忍不住接话，“难道什么？”  
“难道老师要背我去吗？啊，那我太感动了！”田柾国换了一只手按住了包着冰块的毛巾，“我会感动到流泪的。”  
闵玧其淡淡，“我拿板车拖你去差不多。”他把电脑放到一旁，踩着拖鞋下床站到了田柾国旁边，“明天好好在屋子里休息休息，别想着往外跑。”  
田柾国下意识看向闵玧其的手，“老师......”  
“嗯？”  
田柾国仰起头，“你擦防晒怎么不擦手啊？我现在才发现你都成黑手党了。”  
闵玧其愣住了，然后赏了田柾国一掌—不轻不重地拍在了后脑勺上。

住家的主人也一起去了市集，整套房子只剩下田柾国和闵玧其。大概是这段时间早起已经改变了生物钟，明明特意关掉了闹钟，田柾国还是准点醒来了。  
这时候的天色还朦胧着，温柔又可爱。  
田柾国摸出手机玩了几局游戏，终于是败给不停“咕噜”叫的肚子，准备起来找点东西吃。对床的闵玧其倒是睡的安稳，抱着枕头靠着床的边缘一脸祥和。田柾国看了一会儿，实在是抵抗不住脑海中小恶魔的怂恿伸出一根手指轻轻戳了戳闵玧其的脸颊。其实他一直觉得可惜，当初闵玧其的粉色头发在第二堂课的时候就重新回归了黑色。想想也是，老师染那样的头发是有点不合适......

“站我床头干嘛呢？”闵玧其睁开眼就被田柾国吓了一跳。  
田柾国听他说话才回过神来，尴尬地说了一声早安。  
闵玧其抓抓头发坐起来，“什么时候了？”  
“还不到七点。”田柾国乖乖作答。  
“不是让你休息吗？怎么起这么早？”闵玧其哈欠连天，“年轻人精神就是好。”

田柾国很实在地按住肚子，“老师，年轻人饿了。”  
闵玧其无奈，“你先去刷牙洗脸，我找找看厨房里有什么，一会儿做给你吃。”  
田柾国又要高呼万岁，但他忍住了。等到闵玧其把煮好的豪华面条端出来的时候，他才终于竖着大拇指，赞叹连连。“唉，我以后就要找这样的。”  
闵玧其拿碗冲了一包速溶咖啡，刚喝一口就听到了田柾国的惊人发言。他把碗放好，“你想的倒挺美。”  
“闵老师你是不是想说我想的比我长得还美？”田柾国吞下嘴里美味的面条，“那不行，我觉得我还是长得更美一些。”  
闵玧其摸摸下巴，“田柾国，你在我这里的人设崩了。”

-

赶到会场的时候田柾国又迟到了几分钟。进场之前他发微信问了一起参加的同学座位在哪里，对方回复是在二排十六号，田柾国这才无可奈何地绕到侧门准备进去。侧面那里站着几个负责会议的工作人员和即将要上台分享的老师，田柾国一眼就认出那人是闵玧其，但他不好意思打招呼，埋着头一边说着抱歉一边从几个人中间穿了过去。大概是他的错觉，总觉得有一道视线黏在自己背上。

一路把不好意思挂在嘴边顺利找到了座位，田柾国轻手轻脚把椅座放下来，“你帮我签到了吗？”  
坐在旁边的女生点点头，“本来说是每个人都要签的，负责签到的人我认识，就帮你一起签了。”说完她看田柾国满头是汗，从包里摸出一包纸巾递过去，“你干嘛去了，满头大汗的。”  
田柾国说声谢谢，转头看向正前方的大屏幕。好在现在还在播放宣传片，两个人小声的讲话也不会影响到周围的人。田柾国擦了擦脸，把用完的纸巾捏在掌心。“我去面试了，回来的路上有点堵车，所以跑过来的。”  
“怪不得。”女生笑了笑，“闵老师好像是第一个分享，你来的时候看见他了吗？”  
“看见了。”正说着，闵玧其就悄悄从侧面进来，拿着话筒走上了礼堂前方的讲台。田柾国垂下眼睛，“来了。”

分享会正式开始。

“刚才我听到好像有人问，在做项目的时候有没有什么趣事？”闵玧其压了压麦克风—之前的麦克风没有电，于是工作人员临时换了台式麦克风，又搬了椅子让他坐着。“当然有趣事。比如这次西南的项目，当地昼夜温差大，所以一起去项目的小朋友冷到自己生火烤火还附带烧烤。”闵玧其抿抿嘴，“不过我说这些不只是为了让大家笑一笑，而是想告诉大家，考古是一项辛苦的工作，希望校领导对我们考古系多一些关爱。”  
旁边的女生碰碰田柾国，“说你呢。”  
田柾国来不及移开视线，和闵玧其的视线撞个正着，尴尬地低下了头。

郑号锡说田柾国是神经过敏，他打包票闵玧其不是那种无聊的人。但田柾国迈不过心里那道坎，自从那次以后就有意识地躲着闵玧其。如果闵玧其真的不在意的话，那也应该问问自己为什么要躲吧？可他没有，所以田柾国开始陷入自我厌恶的无限循环中。

那天的市集闵玧其没去，但也没特意说要留下来陪田柾国。  
两个人在屋子里整理了一下前期的数据，闵玧其又开始准备起报告的框架。田柾国跟着学了一会儿，后来闵玧其看他有点坐不住，就说自己要抽烟，把人打发去自己休息一会儿。田柾国一下子松懈下来，把静音模式下一直接收消息屏幕就没怎么暗过的手机拿了过来。

连续发消息的人是郑号锡。他那边的项目刚结束，已经回了学校。大概是一个人住宿舍太过寂寞就开始骚扰田柾国。田柾国快速地浏览了一遍，直接点了语音聊天。  
两个人关系是一直很要好的，虽然郑号锡要比田柾国大几岁，但平时的相处从没拿年龄差说过事。  
“你什么时候回来啊？我还欠你一顿饭呢。”  
田柾国“切”一声，“一顿？我看不止一顿吧。”  
郑号锡在那边笑个不停，“那你赶紧回来吧，你不回来我怎么请你吃饭。对了，你们这次是闵老师带队？怎么样？好不好玩？”  
“好玩个屁。”田柾国叹气，“闵老师是这个项目唯一的安慰了。”  
“为什么这么说？”郑号锡好奇的要死。  
田柾国顿了顿，“我不是跟你说过吗？闵老师是我的one pick。”  
“田柾国，算你牛逼。”郑号锡也跟他开玩笑，“我看你当初把他当成学生就是一见钟情。”  
田柾国立马纠错，“是一见钟其。”

“厉害不死你。”郑号锡又跟田柾国瞎扯了几句，“不说了，我准备去图书馆赶报告了。早点写完早点解脱。”  
田柾国估摸着闵玧其也该抽完烟回来了，于是爽快地跟郑号锡拜拜。等他把手机扔到一边转过身才发现闵玧其不知在门口站了有多久。那一秒真的很想拖着郑号锡入土为安，田柾国觉得自己的声音都变得奇怪起来，“老、老师，你回来了。”  
闵玧其点点头，一句话不说又重新坐回了电脑前。

田柾国不知道闵玧其到底听去多少自己的危险发言，但他知道闵玧其的心情不太好。不是没想过要找机会好好解释一下，但好像某些时候的解释真的是一种掩饰，这么今天拖明天，明天拖后天，他们结束了西南的项目，再后来大四的上学期也结束了。

-

“想什么呢？我叫你好几声都没反应。”女生收回刚才在田柾国面前晃个不停的手，“晚上一起吃饭吗？”分享会中途的休息时间对方去了一趟洗手间。田柾国侧身让她坐进去，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我问你晚上要不要一起吃饭。”对方眨眨眼，“刚才出去遇到闵老师聊了几句，他说要不要把上次去项目的人都叫上一起聚一聚。毕竟以后能一起的机会越来越少了。”这话倒是不假。对于大多数人来说，大学生涯的最后一个学期要么是在为日后的工作发愁，要么就是准备进一步提升，或是反复修改毕业时需要的一纸论文。社交的时间少了，大家也不可避免的变得自我起来。  
田柾国笑笑，“我晚上可能......”他还在找借口试图搪塞对方，没想到话一出口就被打断了，女生一脸认真地看着他，“你不会不去吧？闵老师对你那么好。”虽然这两者间没什么必然联系，但田柾国成功被她一句话堵住，“我，我没说不去。”  
“那就好。”女生如释重负，“我马上在群里问问，看看还有谁在学校。”

晚上的聚餐人都到齐了。  
田柾国的座位被强制安排在闵玧其旁边，吃个饭全程都不自在。其实比起吃饭，大家更像是在分享最近的生活。可能是想着快要毕业了，所以大家也没有像以前那样会顾忌身为老师的闵玧其，反倒是一直开玩笑地东扯西扯。甚至连闵玧其的私生活都开始关心起来，有没有女朋友问过以后，又问有没有男朋友。闵玧其脾气是挺好，嘻嘻哈哈地表示自己专注学术，没时间跟人卿卿我我。

聊到这个话题就有人积极响应了，“这是真的。我前段时间跟老师跑了一趟北方，那边信号也不好，回消息基本靠运气，结果项目没结束，已经变成了单身狗。”  
“算了，谈恋爱有什么好？还不如认真欣赏文物。”旁边有人喝完杯子里的啤酒，“隔壁班那谁不是在馆里修补文物吗？那天我看她朋友圈发的照片，杯盏真的漂亮。”  
“其他人说吃土都是在开玩笑，我们这些跑现场的吃土那就真的是在吃土。”

田柾国端着杯子，决定不要参与这种危险的话题。  
他不参与不代表话题不会主动来找他。

“国哥呢？大学四年都没见你有什么动静，要不要趁这个机会老实交待一下。”  
田柾国有点意外，但听完对方问的话却不知为何先看了一眼闵玧其。他还没开口，就被提问的女生逮住，“我问你话你看老师干什么？”  
闵玧其配合地帮田柾国打圆场，“因为他之前跟我聊过。”  
田柾国忙不迭地应和，“恩，反正等毕业了再说吧。我这几天忙着面试，没空想别的。”

对方可能是酒精上了头有点不依不挠的，“那不如你跟闵老师凑......”  
话没说完就被身边的人捂着嘴巴往后拉，“喝醉了就少说几句。”田柾国只当没听见，红着耳根专心吃菜。闵玧其不动声色地把那盘菜端到田柾国面前，“也对，你们年轻人不就经常说什么性别不同无法相爱吗？”  
几个人得了台阶自然也乖乖下，“哈哈哈，闵老师真是与时俱进。”  
闵玧其笑，“不能因为我们是考古系就不和时代对接嘛。”

-

一顿饭吃到饭店快打烊才算完。  
闵玧其结了账，“都回学校吗？还是怎么安排？”

十一点以后学生宿舍就锁大门了，要跟宿管磨嘴皮子也很麻烦。于是几个女生一合计就说干脆在外面开房通宵打牌。于是田柾国就成了问题关键。  
跟着一群女生开房—哪怕只是打牌也不是很合适，可单独回学校好像有有点不合群。田柾国左看右看，“不然我去......”他打算说自己去网吧打游戏，结果站在旁边的闵玧其突然向前一步，“没事，跟我回去。教职工宿舍没有门禁。”  
女生们相互看一眼，“这样也好。”  
闵玧其替几个女生拦了车，一边记车牌号一边嘱咐她们到了以后一定要在群里说一声。等到把人送走，这才叫了田柾国的名字。“我们打车回去还是走回去？”吃饭的地方离学校也不算远，而是一条直线。  
“随便。”田柾国又开始手足无措，“我都可以。”  
“那就走一会儿消食吧。”  
“好。”

闵玧其又点了根烟叼在嘴中。“你刚才说面试，是面试的什么地方？怎么，不打算继续做学问吗？”  
“我面试的公司跟专业没关系。”田柾国没细说，“家里人找关系让我去试试，我就去了。”  
闵玧其点点头，“有点可惜啊。”  
“啊？”  
“系里好几个老师都说你是好苗子，有意要培养。”闵玧其停住脚步，“没想到苗子有点歪。当然，我就是那么一说，以后要做什么还是按照自己的想法来。”  
田柾国摸摸鼻子，“其实我也不是太想去，不过之前中意的几个地方都没有在招人，所以只能先看看别的。”  
“那么急着工作？”闵玧其笑着问道。  
“想赚钱。”田柾国说完觉得有点不好意思，“是不是太急功近利了？”  
闵玧其摇头，“我可没那么说，别多想。”

教职工宿舍大楼空荡荡的。  
田柾国还是第一次过来，发现不过六层高的楼都有电梯以后感受到了极大的冲击。“学校也太偏心了吧？闵老师你们的待遇太好了。”  
闵玧其按了楼层，“所以要努努力留校当老师吗？”  
田柾国咧嘴笑，“那不就和学校锁死了吗？”  
闵玧其觉得新奇，“这又是什么说法？”  
“字面意思而已。”

电梯很快到达五楼。闵玧其从包里摸出钥匙，“田柾国，前段时间为什么要躲我？”两个人停在走廊上，像是从某段影像中暂停截出来的一帧场景。  
“我没有躲。”过了好一会儿田柾国才呐呐开口。  
闵玧其的肩膀垮下去，“算了，可能是我想太多。走吧，先回房间。”

-

分配给闵玧其的房间是套一的格局，田柾国站在门边，“老师，有拖鞋吗？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“我一个人住，没有多的拖鞋。你直接穿鞋踩进来吧。”  
田柾国的洁癖开始发作，“我会踩脏的。”  
闵玧其果断把自己拖鞋让给他，“那你穿我的。”

田柾国简单洗了洗就坐到沙发上准备玩一会儿手机睡觉。闵玧其出来关了客厅的大灯，“需要什么就直接叫我，如果是明天早上醒的早就不用叫我了。”他在门口鞋柜上面放了一张卡，“下楼要刷门禁，你别忘了拿。”  
田柾国“噌”地一下坐直，“那我到时候怎么给你？”  
“不想见我的话寄回来也行。”闵玧其跟他开玩笑，“我先睡了，你也早点休息。”

“我没有不想见你。”田柾国看闵玧其进了房间才敢小声地说，然而下一秒闵玧其就拉开门，站在门口笑，“怎么老是喜欢背着我小声讲话？说那么小声，我听不见的。”  
田柾国盯着闵玧其身上的格子家居服脑袋有点犯晕，当然，让他发晕的也有可能是还没有完全失效的酒精。“我没有躲你，也没有不想见你，我只是觉得很丢脸。上次老师都听见了吧？我和郑号锡聊天说的那些话。”  
闵玧其没说话。  
“其实不全是在开玩笑，但老师好像很不喜欢我说那些话。”田柾国歪着头，“为了不让老师讨厌我，不如自觉地退远一点。反正你以后还会再带新学生，新学生也不会个个都像我一样喜欢生火吃烤红薯。”他越说越委屈，要不是及时停顿估计眼泪都要掉下来。田柾国吸了吸鼻子，“你说你要专注学术，我又不叫学术。”  
闵玧其长叹了一口气，慢慢走到沙发前面揉了揉田柾国的头。“可是学术没你美啊。”

田柾国脑袋飞速运转了几秒，随即抬头，“闵老师......这样不会影响你吗？我是说，不对，我是不是理解错了。”  
“追求美是无罪的。”闵玧其终于笑了，“快一点了，你还睡不睡？”  
田柾国慢慢举起手，“我能厚着脸皮提一个要求吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“你能让我亲一下吗？或者我亲你一下？”田柾国说完就站了起来，“我心里慌得要死，需要确认。”  
“你慌什么？关键柱塌了？”闵玧其按着他的肩膀往下坐，“等你毕业了再说。”

这句话十分熟悉，以至于说过这话的本人都忍不住笑了。  
田柾国摸摸头，“我还是不太明白。”  
闵玧其的声音很远又很近，“我刮过的面你随时踩都可以；我分过的层你随时合并都可以；我的分型分式你随时改都可以。”  
“这么说，你懂了吗？”  
田柾国缓缓点头，“我明白了，但我还是想亲你一下。”  
“傻。”

\--------------------------------

关于最后那一段闵玧其说的告白的话，其实是有一长串相关解释。  
然后我拜托朋友用一句话简单解释—“差不多等于命和尊严都给了哈。”  
解释完毕了。


End file.
